


seagulls.

by REALVIBEKILLER



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, One Shot, my man has TWO JOBS, wildlife rehab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REALVIBEKILLER/pseuds/REALVIBEKILLER
Summary: Wildlife rehabilitator AU where Chan is a dad to a nest of baby seagulls.





	seagulls.

“CAAAWWW! CAAAWWW! CAAAWWW!”

 

It was barely even dawn when Chan was awakened by jarring, high pitched screeches. For the past week he had what little sleep he could get interrupted, and for weeks to come he would have to go through it every morning.

 

“CAAAWWW! CAAAWWW! CAAAWWW!”

 

“What do you want?” he grumbled, his eyes stinging and hardly able to open. He rubbed his eyes and lumbered towards the incubator in the next room, where a few fuzzy gray seagull chicks had been for a week now.

 

“CAAAWWW! CAAAWWW! CAAAWWW!”

 

 _It wasn’t that long ago when I fed you, was it?_ he thought. Even a few hours is a long time for such a small, impatient creature. He rummaged through the mini-fridge to find a container marked _Wednesday_ , in which bits of chopped up sardines awaited their final destination. Chan took a deep breath before opening the container, trying to convince himself it didn't smell that bad.

 

“CAAAWWW! CAAAWWW! CAAAWWW!”

 

The baby birds cried out even more persistently. With a pair of old chopsticks he lowered the bits of fish into the incubator one by one. The little birds pushed each other out of the way but each was eventually able to get their fill.

 

After the chicks were fed Chan made his own breakfast, then got himself cleaned up, especially trying to remove whatever fishy smell may have been lingering.

 

In the amount of time before he would have to check on them next, Chan decided now would be good to catch up on his other work. Like with rehabilitating wildlife, music production was a long and tedious process, but ultimately rewarding once he could see his passions and hard work come to fruition. In the meantime, though, he would have to suffer through the hardships of making everything perfect. _Why isn't this coming out how I envisioned?_ he thought. _Should I even keep these effects or should I just scrap them? It sounds fine I guess but why don’t I like it? God, I don’t know—_

 

“CAAAWWW! CAAAWWW! CAAAWWW!”

 

Before he knew it, it was afternoon, time to check on the chicks again. Chan had sat at his desk for so long he didn't feel like getting up, but he pushed himself to do so anyway, shaking off his numb legs. The seagull chicks were nudging each other out of the way again, anticipating their lunch. He cleaned up their messes from the past several hours, and made sure the chicks were all healthy. Thankfully, all was well with them. He dug through the fridge for their next meal—tuna this time. The tuna was still quite fresh and didn’t smell nearly as bad as their breakfast.

 

After their feeding, Chan had to get back into his work. He made himself a cup of instant ramen to keep his stomach from growling, but he wouldn’t waste his time savoring the cheap chicken and MSG concoction—he would wolf it down and get right to work.

 

Unluckily for him, though, his artist’s block didn’t subside with a fresh set of eyes. He played the same segment of his work and progress over and over, knowing _something_ was off, but not being able to pinpoint what it was. To the untrained ear, perhaps, everything might have been fine. Chan’s drive for success, however, wouldn’t allow him to settle for less than perfect. He _had_ to move on eventually, but the question was _when?_ Eventually he gave up and wrote himself a note to go back to that spot and focused on the rest before he gave himself an aneurysm.

 

“CAAAWWW! CAAAWWW! CAAAWWW!”

 

It was late in the evening, time for one last meal. Same routine as always. _Inspect them, check the temperature, check for messes, make sure nobody got pecked to death, hold your breath and feed them, rinse, repeat. Perhaps once they grow up they’ll be a bit more interactive,_ he thought. Unlike with a puppy, there wasn’t a whole lot he could do with a few clumsy chicks at the time. He had come a long way with his music, even having been a beginner once, and thought perhaps someday he could do amazing things with wildlife as well.

 

It was time to call it a day with both kinds of work, though. Chan turned down the lights in hopes of getting the chicks to calm down. To be absolutely sure, there was one trick that hadn’t failed him yet—the power of his singing voice. Being a musician was good not just for the human fans he strived so much to please, but also for the animals that could be soothed by the sound of his voice. To the best of his ability he made up a lullaby as he went along. Thankfully, the seagull chicks didn’t care so much about lyrical quality so much as they cared about its calming effects.

 

Within a few moments, the baby birds slowly closed their eyes and dozed off. Finally, Chan could get some sleep himself, before inevitably being woken up by their screeching again. Still, though, they were awfully cute when they weren’t bothering him. He gave them one last fond look before leaving the room for the night.

 

_“Good night, baby gulls.”_

**Author's Note:**

> yup this was all a play on the "baby girls" thing. i thought i'd make it more wholesome because it had gotten so out of hand. it was either this or baby gorillas
> 
>  
> 
> this is for all y'all on skzcord who have supported my nonsense and have yet to throw me out the window, thank you for not doing so yet


End file.
